


NOFX

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi!Carl, Blowjobs, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Kissing, M/M, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: After breaking up with his boyfriend Ian learns that he is seeing another guy and that will take him to Lip’s wedding, so Ian asks Mandy to convince his brother Mickey to be his fake boyfriend.What could go wrong? Except that in the end they fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOFX

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the title? I was listening to NOFX. 
> 
> (And plus, NOFX = No Effects. In the end, they're not pretending anymore, so... no effects. Get it? I'm gonna go now. Bye)

Ian stormed through the backdoor, letting it slam loudly behind him and startling his older siblings.

 

”Jesus christ Ian!” Lip yelled at the same time as Fiona yelled;

 

”What the fuck’s going on?!”

 

Ian shook his head to himself and threw his jacket down on the floor as harshly as he could, not caring if anything inside of his pockets broke.

 

Lip and Fiona could see the signs of a very heartbroken little brother, so they calmed down and sat by the kitchen table, Fiona pulling out a chair for Ian.

 

Ian fought the tears as he sat down. He hated being so fucking weak, feeling so small.

 

”Ian, what’s wrong?” Lip asked, despite the fact that Fiona was usually the one taking care of things like this. She just looked at her little brother, waiting for an answer.

 

”Jarrod… he… he… fuck, he’s dating someone else. We broke up like a fucking month ago, what the fuck is he thinking?”

 

Ian knew he was almost nineteen years old and he was acting like a child, but he couldn’t help it. This hurt so fucking bad, it didn’t matter what the circumstances were. And sure, Ian was the one who had broken up with Jarrod and not the other way around, but that didn’t change a single fucking thing.

 

It still hurt.

 

Ian looked up at his siblings. Fiona looked sad, but Lip just looked… guilty.

 

”You fucking knew?”

 

Ian knew that Lip and Jarrod had bonded and become friends, but he didn’t have a single clue as to why Lip would keep something like this from him. It felt as if he was picking Jarrod over Ian.

 

”Look, man. He’s my friend, alright? I’m not picking him over you” He assured Ian, knowing his brother all to well. ”But, I mean… Amanda and I invited him to the wedding, and he said he was bringing a plus one, so I figured…” Lip trailed off, his mouth turning into a straight line as he awaited Ian’s reaction.

 

”He’s bringing him to my brother’s wedding?” Ian asked, no emotion in his voice. He couldn’t fucking believe this.

 

The past few months had flashed by.

 

Back in August, Ian and Jarrod had been fine, amazing, more like it. But then, Ian had slowly started to feel like Jarrod was losing interest in him, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was doing the same. So last month, on halloween, which was how Ian remembered the date, he had forced Jarrod to sit down and they had broken up.

 

Ian knew that some may say he had no reason what so ever to be jealous, he didn’t want the guy back anyhow.

 

But the thing was, Lip had always said that when two people break up, there is a competition going on. One person always wins the breakup. And now, Jarrod was apparently happy as ever with this new guy, whom he was bringing to Lip’s wedding

 

Needless to say, Ian didn’t quite feel like the winner.

 

”Yeah” Lip finally answered Ian’s question.

 

”I know it doesn’t feel great, Ian…” Fiona started. ”But why does it matter? Maybe you won’t even see him, it’s gonna be a big wedding. You can have a good time with Debbie and Carl…” Fiona trailed off, realizing that both Debbie and Carl had dates

 

”Way to make me feel better, sis” Ian grumbled, getting up and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

It wasn’t about the wedding. Not really. Fuck, it wasn’t even about Jarrod, or jealousy.

 

This new guy whoever he was could gladly have the guy. He was actually sort of a prude.

 

No, Ian was feeling like shit because he had never seen himself as perfect, not on the outside and certainly not on the inside. But he and Jarrod had been together for almost three years.

 

Granted, a lot of that time was spent fighting and wondering what the fuck they were doing with each other, but still.

 

How could someone just throw that away and show up with another guy to a wedding barely a month later? Was Ian really that forgettable?

 

Ian had just laid back on his bed when someone entered the room.

 

”Yo” Carl said, heading straight to his own bed. ”Lip told me Jarrod’s bringing some douche to the wedding. Sucks, man” Ian sighed and sat up.

 

”Yeah, it does”

 

”What are you gonna do about it?” Carl asked then, completely serious as he sat down on his bed, taking out a pocket knife.

 

”What do you mean? Can’t really do anything” Ian said and Carl lifted his head to look him in the eye, shrugging.

 

”Bring your own date” Ian let out a chuckle.

 

”Yeah, right. The wedding is in two days”

 

”So?” Carl asked, and walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

 

Ian was left alone, thinking over his little brother’s words.

 

 

Which was how he ended up outside of the Milkovich house, knocking on the door.

 

He took a deep breath, patiently waiting the few seconds it took for Mandy to swing the door open.

 

”Ian” Her face lit up. ”Come in, everyone’s out” Ian smiled back and entered the house sitting down on the couch next to her.

 

They watched almost half an hour of the crappy action show on the television screen before Ian finally gathered up the courage to grab the remote and mute it, catching Mandy’s attention.

 

”What’s up?” She said, turning her body towards him.

 

”I have a favor to ask” Mandy tilted her head.

 

”Okay?” Ian took a deep breath.

 

”I need a date to the wedding” Ian finally said, making sure not to mention Lip’s name, because even though years had gone by since Mandy and him were a thing, it was still kind of sensitive.

 

”Me? Because, Ian you know I love you, but It’s _his_ wedding, and I can’t - ”

 

”No” Ian cut her off. ”No, not you. I need a _date_ , date” Ian looked away for a second before re catching the eye contact. ”And… I was thinking maybe you could ask your brother…?” Ian asked, bracing himself for whatever response he would end up getting.

 

”You want my brother to go on a date with you?” Ian rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

 

”No, look. I just want him to pretend, okay? Jarrod’s bringing his new boyfriend, and Debbie has that guy, and Carl’s bringing his boyfriend, so I just… Fuck. I feel pathetic, alright?”

 

Ian had shifted his eyes to his hands while he was talking, so when he looked back up, he was surprised to find Mandy looking pissed off as fuck.

 

”That douchebag already has a new boyfriend?” Ian nodded.

 

”Look, I know your brother’s probably not gonna be that into it. But if _you_ asked, then…” Ian shrugged and Mandy nodded.

 

”Sure. He’ll do it, I’ll make sure of it. I’m gonna ask Iggy as soon as he gets home” Ian snapped his head to look at her.

 

”Yeah… I wasn’t thinking about Iggy” He said carefully and Mandy furrowed her eyebrows.

 

”I was thinking Mickey”

 

Mandy’s twin brother Mickey was someone that Ian had been crushing on for years.

 

He was really short, and really foul mouthed, and on top of that, his lips just looked really fucking soft.

 

Ian knew that Mickey wasn’t gay, he was as straight as they come, so he had never tried anything at all.

 

And sure… maybe a tiny part of Ian thought that by bringing him as a fake date to Lip’s wedding, he would in a way get to have Mickey as he wanted him, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

 

But mostly, it was just a convenience type of thing.

 

Mandy ran a hand through her hair.

 

”I could just get Iggy a bag of weed and he’d do it. Mickey might be harder to crack. I’ll try, though”

 

”Thanks, Mands” Ian said, leaning forwards and kissing her cheek before standing up and walking out of the Milkovich house and back to the Gallagher house, a little bit more pep in his step than before.

 

 

That night, Ian didn’t sleep too well. He didn’t know whether it was because he was sort of excited and nervous about the whole possibility of having a fake date with Mickey Milkovich, or if he was still pissed about the whole Jarrod thing. He guessed that it was probably both.

 

 

”Yo, douchebag!” Mandy yelled, barging into Mickey’s room.

 

”What the fuck?” He said tiredly, sitting up.

 

”I need a favor”

 

”No” Mickey said and Mandy rolled her eyes, sitting down on the edge of his bed anyway.

 

”Help me with this you can have my blue weed” She tried, and it obviously worked because Mickey squinted, sitting up straighter.

 

”All of it?”

 

”Most of it” Mandy said and Mickey rolled his eyes nodding.

 

”Fine, what the fuck is it?”

 

”My friend needs a date for a wedding” Mickey snorted.

 

”You want me to go on a date with one of your slut friends?”

 

”Almost. It’s a fake date. It’s a guy friend. And yes”

 

”You want me to go on a date with a guy?” Mickey asked and Mandy nodded.

 

”Fake date, yes” She stood her ground. ”Come on, Mick. His boyfriend just dumped him and he’s bringing his new boytoy, Ian’s feeling like shit”

 

Mickey’s head snapped up to look at Mandy.

 

”We’re talking about Gallagher?” She nodded.

 

”Fuck, fine. I’ll do it” He sighed, trying his hardest to act nonchalant about it.

 

 

Ian woke up the next day, startled awake by his phone buzzing.

 

 **Mandy:** _Talked to Mick. He’ll do it._

 

 **Ian:** _Really?_

 

 **Ian:** _Thanks, Mands._

 

 **Mandy:** _No prob_

 

 **Mandy:** _Gave him your #_

 

 **Mandy:** _He’ll probably text you soon_

 

 **Ian:** _Alright, great. Love you_

 

 **Mandy:** _You too_

 

 

”The fuck you so smiley about?” Carl asked from his bunk, face still half smushed into the pillow.

 

Ian looked up, trying - and failing - to wipe the ridiculous grin off of his face.

 

”Took your advice”

 

”You got a date?” Ian nodded. ”That’s great” Carl mumbled before falling back asleep.

 

 

Ian chuckled to himself before pulling on some clothes and heading downstairs. He didn’t know why he was this chipper, fuck, the guy hadn’t even texted him yet.

 

Okay, he did know. But Ian also knew that it was stupid. Mickey wasn’t gay, and it didn’t matter how big of a crush Ian had on him, he never would be.

 

”Morning” Fiona smiled at him as she flipped the last pancake onto a plate and turned the stove off. ”You feeling any better?” Ian nodded.

 

”Yeah, thanks. I just needed to…” He trailed off and Fiona didn’t make him continue.

 

Ian grabbed his own plate and put a few pancakes onto it before sitting down with Lip by the kitchen table.

 

”I’m bringing a date to the wedding” He said and Fiona raised her eyebrows.

 

”Yeah? Who?”

 

”A friend, we’re not really together” Ian half lied.

 

They were not together on any level, ever. But Ian couldn’t help but pretend.

 

”Alright, that’s good, bro” Lip said. ”Show Jarrod what he’s missing”

 

Ian rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten this was supposed to be about Jarrod.

 

 

It was almost five pm when Ian got the text.

 

_It’s Mickey. How’s this whole thing gonna work?_

 

Ian forced himself not to smile too big as he saved the number and quickly typed a response.

 

**Ian:** _I can pick you up? And then we can go to the wedding and just hang out, whatever. No pressure._

 

 **Mickey:** _No dancing or any shit like that, right?_

 

 **Ian:** _Not if you don’t want to, no_

 

 **Ian:** _I just felt pathetic showing up alone. Sorry if it’s too weird_

 

 **Mickey:** _Nah, man. It’s cool._

 

 **Mickey:** _We got this_

 

Ian couldn’t help but smile at Mickey’s use of ’ _We_ ’. Ian knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but still.

 

 **Ian:** _Good, thanks for this._

 

 **Mickey:** _Np_

 

 **Mickey:** _But one thing_

 

 **Ian:** _Yeah?_

 

 **Mickey:** _To the other people there, am I supposed to be like your friend or…_

 

 **Ian:** _I was thinking of acting as we were a little bit more_

 

 **Ian:** _But it it makes you uncomfortable, it’s cool. We don’t have to do that_

 

 **Mickey:** _Nah, we’ll do that then_

 

**Mickey:** _I was just wondering_

 

 **Ian:** _So we’re on?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Yeah_

 

 **Mickey:** _But one more thing_

 

 **Ian:** _Yeah?_

 

 **Mickey:** _I’m picking you up_

 

 **Ian:** _You don’t have to do that_

 

 **Mickey:** _Come on, Gallagher_

 

 **Mickey:** _What kind of date would I be if I made you pick me up, huh?_

 

Ian chuckled as quietly as he could. Fuck, this guy was adorable.

 

 **Ian:** _Well then if you pick me up, doesn’t that make me a bad date?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Don’t do the fucking math, just be ready…_

 

 **Mickey:** _At what time exactly?_

 

Ian’s grin was so big he was scared his face would split in half.

 

 **Ian:** _The weddings at three_

 

 **Ian:** _Should probably leave at two_

 

 **Mickey:** _Right, be ready then_

 

**Mickey:** _I’ll be there_

 

 **Ian:** _Alright. See you then_

 

 **Mickey:** _See ya_

 

Ian locked the phone and massaged his sore cheeks.

 

 

When Ian woke up on the wedding day, he had an awful lot of energy considering it was barely eight am.

 

He got up, got dressed and made his bed as good as he could, all the while forcing himself not to smile too big.

 

As he walked down the stairs, he realized how pathetic he was.

 

This wasn’t a real date, fuck it wasn’t even a pity date. This was standing by Ian’s side so that he didn’t look so pathetic.

 

Mickey didn’t like him like that, and he never would.

 

Yet, none of these bitter thoughts did much to minimize Ian’s smile.

 

”Hey monkey” Fiona smiled as he reached the kitchen. ”Why are you so smiley?” Ian shrugged.

 

”I’m just happy, I guess”

 

”Is it because of that guy that we’re gonna meet today?” Ian nodded.

 

He didn’t want to lie, and quite frankly, him being smiley over Mickey just made them more believable as a couple.

 

”There’s the blushing groom” Carl mocked Lip when he came down the stairs, earning himself a middle finger.

 

Jake came trailing after him, greeting Carl with a deep kiss that was immediately returned.

 

 

At half past one, everyone were rushing around the house, trying to make sure they were ready to leave.

 

”Ian, can you drive, please?” Fiona asked, and Ian shook his head as he finished tying his tie.

 

”Nah, Mick’s picking me up” Fiona rolled her eyes, but nodded, way too stressed to pay any attention to the name.

 

As if on cue, Ian’s phone buzzed.

 

 **Mickey:** _Be there in ten_

 

 **Ian:** _Alright_

 

Ian headed outside to wait, because the house was louder than normal, and frankly, it was a bit more than he could handle.

 

Soon, Mickey’s car pulled up and Ian got in, trying to keep his smile on the normal level.

 

”Hey” Mickey said, a small smile painting his own face.

 

”Hey” Ian said back as the car started moving.

 

”So” Mickey said a few seconds later. ”How you wanna do this? We boyfriend or some shit, or just not so casually hanging out?”

 

”Boyfriends or fuck buddies?” Ian asked with a smile on his face and Mickey nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

Ian took a minute to admire the guy next to him. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans, they weren’t skinny jeans, but they weren’t the typical Milkovich baggy ones either. He had a black button up with the top button undone and his hair was gelled back in a way that made Ian’s mouth water.

 

And he was pretty sure that wasn’t actually supposed to be a thing.

 

If Ian had found Mickey attractive before… _holy fuck_.

 

”I’m good with either” Ian said flirtatiously, not even sure why he was bothering.

 

Mickey looked over to him, the smile still very much there.

 

”Fuck you, man” He said with no heat. ”

 

Thinking boyfriends is more believable, though. Since we’re going to a wedding and all”

 

”Alright. I’m your boyfriend” Mickey stated and hearing the words made Ian feel like he was on cloud nine, no matter what the circumstances were.

 

”You ready to put on a show, Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he parked the car and Ian chuckled, opening the door and getting out.

 

The wedding and the reception were being held outside, so even though a lot of people had already arrived, it wasn’t too crowded.

 

Ian walked over to Mickey’s side of the car and then they started walking towards the tent where the wedding was going to be held. They didn’t say anything as they sat down in the back, side by side.

 

Amanda had decided not to have any bridesmaids, and Lip decided not to have a best man. All they had in terms of wedding party was Liam, who was the ring barrier.

 

”It’s your brother getting married, right? The asshole?” Mickey whispered into Ian’s ear and Ian let out a chuckle, nodding.

 

”Lip, yes” Ian said and right as he finished speaking, he caught sight of his siblings, walking straight towards them. ”My siblings are coming” Ian said, and without blinking, Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and laced their fingers together.

 

For a second it felt like an electricity shot. Like Ian had gone out in the rain and decided to grab a hold of an electric fence, but… in a good way.

 

Soon, Ian snapped out of it and got used to the feeling of holding Mickey’s hand. That didn’t mean that the fire in his stomach stopped.

 

”Hey, Ian” Debbie said.

 

”Hey. Mickey, this is my little sister Debbie”

 

For a second it looked like Debbie was going to reach her hand forwards, but then she saw Mickey’s hand intertwined with Ian’s and she just smiled, nodding in acknowledgement.

 

Fiona did the same.

 

Carl and Jake, too.

 

Fiona looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn’t get the chance because the ceremony was starting.

 

As Lip and Amanda said their vows, Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand in reassurance.

 

Ian wasn’t sure why he did that, or even why their hands were still intertwined.

 

For now, he just smiled and did it back.

 

 

”I’d say this is going pretty well” Ian said a while later when he and Mickey were standing over by the buffet. Mickey nodded.

 

”Hey, I get free food out of it. And Mandy’s blue weed”

 

”Yeah?” Ian asked. ”You gonna let me try some of that?”

 

”Play your cards right, Gallagher” Mickey said with a smile on his face.

 

Ian had completely forgotten why Mickey was here in the first place. That was, until the reason came up to them and put an arm around Ian’s waist.

 

”The fuck?” Ian furrowed his brows and pushed Jarrod off of him.

 

”Come on, babe” He said, obviously intoxicated.

 

He tried again, but his arm was pried away.

 

”Leave him the fuck alone, or I’ll break every knuckle in your hand, all fifteen of them” Mickey warned, making Ian grin for some reason.

 

”Jesus christ, fine” Jarrod said, massaging his arm, where Mickey had been holding on to try to get the blood flowing again. ”And anyway, a hand only has fourteen knuckles”

 

”You wanna fucking die?” Mickey asked, trying to launch, but Ian pulled him back.

 

Jarrod disappeared into the crowd and Ian raised an eyebrow at his date.

 

”You know, I could almost get used to this whole protective boyfriend thing” Ian said, deciding to just not be such a fucking scaredy cat.

 

Mickey turned his head to the side to look up at Ian.

 

He had a small smile on his face and before Ian knew what was happening, Mickey’s hand was on the back of his neck, pressing their lips together.

 

Despite Ian’s surprise and the fact that Mickey was kissing him purely for show, Ian couldn’t help but smile into it, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s waist to pull them as close as they could come.

 

Their tongues slid over each other, and Mickey nibbled on Ian’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

 

They pulled apart, and Ian was about to go in for more, but before he could, a whistle disturbed them.

 

”Mickey Milkovich” Lip said, and Ian rolled his eyes.

 

He unwrapped his arm from around Mickey’s waist, but intertwined their fingers again.

 

Fiona, Debbie and Amanda came trailing behind Lip.

 

”Thought it was you”

 

”You got a problem, Dip?” Mickey asked with a smirk on his face.

 

 _Dip_ was a nickname that one of the Milkovich brothers had made up back when Lip and Mandy first broke up.

 

It had caught on quick, and there were a couple of theories as to what it was supposed to mean. 

 

One was that Dip sounded like Dick, and well… Ian couldn’t really argue with that one.

 

The other one was that Lip used to have a reputation for screwing around on chicks, aka, he dipped a lot.

 

Ian couldn’t really argue with that one either, and quite honestly, he found the nickname funny, he always had.

 

Lip himself, not so much.

 

”So you’re gay now, huh?”

 

”Act-” Ian started, but Mickey cut him off.

 

”Yeah. I am” Lip was stunned into silence, clearly not expecting such a straight forward answer.

 

”So you two are dating now?” Debbie asked, trying to diminish the tension.

 

”Yeah” Ian answered with a smile and Mickey squeezed his hand again.

 

It had happened many times in the past hour, and Ian loved it.

 

Ian and Mickey talked to them for a little while longer before Carl and Jake came up, Jake tightly holding on to Carl’s arm. ”

 

Hey, guys” Fiona said with a smile on her face. Carl greeted them with a nod, eyes on Mickey.

 

”You Ian’s boyfriend now?”

 

”Yeah, why you got a problem?” Carl shook his head before pressing a kiss to Jake’s lips.

 

”We’re gonna head home”

 

”Already?” Debbie asked and they nodded.

 

”Alright, have your phone on, okay?” Fiona said and Carl assured her that he would.

 

”Don’t fuck in my bed” Ian called after them.

 

”No promises!” 

 

 

A little while later, Ian and Mickey were standing in a corner of the tent, holding hands and watching everyone else dance.

 

Ian usually liked to dance at these things but right now, he didn’t mind sitting it out. What he was doing at the moment was so much better.

 

”You didn’t have to do that” Ian whispered into Mickey’s hair, making it look like he was pressing a kiss there.

 

”Do what?”

 

”Straight out tell them you’re gay”

 

As much as it pained Ian to say it, it was true. Mickey wasn’t gay and he didn’t have to say that he was.

 

”Why not?” Mickey let out a chuckle. ”The fuck’s it matter if they know?”

 

Ian pulled his face away from Mickey’s hair and looked into his eyes.

 

”You’re not straight?”

 

”Nooo” Mickey responded, pulling out the word. ”That kiss wasn’t just for show, Gallagher. I know we’re pretending and shit, that doesn’t mean I can’t like it”

 

He raised an eyebrow and before Ian had time to get discouraged, he leaned in, capturing Mickey’s lips in a searing kiss.

 

Mickey accepted it, placing a hand on the side of Ian’s neck and deepening it.

 

Ian relaxed as their tongues slid over each other.

 

He sucked on Mickey’s bottom lip as they pulled apart, letting it go with a plop. Ian leaned their foreheads together.

 

”That for show?” Mickey asked then, and Ian shook his head.

 

”No”

 

They made eye contact and their faces lit up with grins. Ian let out a small chuckle.

 

”Kinda think you should earn something other than a bag of weed for coming here with me, don’t you?” Ian asked pointedly and Mickey smirked.

 

”That right?”

 

”Mhm” Ian nodded, pressing their lips together for another few seconds. ”Let’s go to the car”

 

”Fuck, yes”

 

 

They looked around for a second to make sure nobody was watching them, then Mickey opened the door to the backseat and got in, Ian following.

 

Mickey locked the doors and threw the key into the front part of the car, pulling Ian on top of him, pressing their lips together.

 

”I wanna suck your cock so bad, Mick” Ian whispered and Mickey grunted, bucking up to create some friction in between their jean clad crotches. ”You want me to suck your cock? You wanna come down my throat?”

 

”Yes, fuck” Mickey choked. ”Get the fuck to it”

 

Ian pressed one last kiss to Mickey’s lips before moving down his body and unzipping the jeans.

 

”I like these” He admitted, looking up at Mickey and pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh. ”They look good on you”

 

Ian thought he saw a blush creeping up Mickey’s neck at that, but the thug covered it up with a ’ _You gonna suck my cock or not?_ ’

 

Ian pulled Mickey’s boxers down enough to release his cock, and then he got to work.

 

Ian licked his own palm a few times before securely wrapping his hand around Mickey’s dick, jerking it.

 

Mickey leaned his head back, placing a hand in the long red hair and enjoyed the way Ian licked a long, teasing stripe along the underside of his cock.

 

Mickey’s whole body was throbbing with anticipation, and he still couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

Ian fucking Gallagher. He had jerked off to this fantasy so many times it was pathetic.

 

Ian finally wrapped his lips around the cock and gave everything he had, hollowing his cheeks and deep throating on every third bob.

 

”Fuck, Gallagher. Man, you’re good at that”

 

Mickey pulled tightly on Ian’s hair and Ian looked up, admiring Mickey’s face. It was scrunched up, eyes closed, his eyebrows knitted together and he was biting his own bottom lip so hard Ian was pretty sure it would start drawing blood soon.

 

”Keep… Oh, fuck, keep going just like that. So good. So fucking close”

 

Ian started bobbing his head even faster, and moving his tongue around the tip of Mickey’s cock.

 

Then, soon, Ian felt Mickey twitch and his mouth was filled with come.

 

Mickey’s hand relaxed but stayed in Ian’s hair and Ian swallowed, cleaning Mickey up with his mouth and then pulling off, tucking Mickey back into his pants.

 

”Damn, Gallagher” Mickey said with a smirk when he had gathered up enough energy to speak.

 

Ian smiled and leaned forwards, pressing a deep kiss to Mickey’s lips.

 

Their eyes wandered over each others faces as they both tried to process what had just gone down.

 

Soon, Mickey frowned and pulled Ian down to meet him in a kiss that could only be classed as desperate.

 

When they pulled away, Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s neck, and another one to his jawline.

 

”I don’t wanna pretend anymore, Mick. I want this” Ian whispered so quietly he was almost sure Mickey hadn’t heard him.

 

”I want this too” Mickey responded and Ian raised his head to look him in the eyes.

 

”Really?” Mickey nodded and they both broke out in stupid grins. ”You wanna be my boyfriend?”

 

Mickey looked away, trying to get his smile to calm down, but it was no use.

 

”Yes, okay?”

 

”Yes?”

 

”Yes”

 

They both started laughing loudly out of happiness, but soon Mickey shut Ian up with another kiss, this one leading to much more than a blowjob.

 

 

Exactly three years later, they were having sex in an actual bed at a hotel, on their own wedding night.


End file.
